The North
by The Midniyt Stalker
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is banished to the Far North For reasons no one is really sure about. This it the Tale after she arrives. Or it will be starting Ch 2 or 3. Gotta have background ya know. It's told from her perspective. This AU current as of the Season 3 opener. I may incorporate details from new episodes if they fit the context of the story. The Midnight Stalker
1. Chapter 1

**The North**

By

The Midnight Stalker

**(Remember I'm Watching You)**

The Royal Summons. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to anypony. It always meant bad news for whatever pony was unlucky enough to be summoned. The how and why really didn't matter. Sometimes it was a death or perhaps you had to testify to a crime. That in itself wasn't bad, but it often left a pony marked for life as a backstabber, even if that wasn't the case.

The worst case scenario however was if you were the subject of The Summons. Nopony wanted that. It meant you were an enemy of the crown. It often meant punishment and being labeled as a traitor. Never seeing those you love even again, out of choice or banishment. Banishment was the worst. Having to leave your home? Why would you want that? Nopony ever did, even if they purposely did do wrong to the Crown.

These were the thought that ran through my head as I read the letter. I didn't know why or how, but I was to be in Canterlot by this time next evening, or face immediate prosecution. It didn't matter that I didn't know why I was being summoned; I simply had to be there. What was worse was how the Message was delivered. Normally when the Princess needed to send me something important she sent it through Spike. This time it came by Royal Mail. It was a scary trend. It was like she's trying to be distant about this whole mysterious situation. And all that did was worry me even more.

"Spike! Come here!" I hollered. "I need to ask you a question!"

"Fine! It's not like I was doing anything!" Soon I heard sounds coming from the kitchen and then I saw him coming out. "This better be important Twilight, I was in the middle of a snack. And I it was really good too. It even had some of those sapphires Rarity gave me..."

"Sorry Spike, I didn't mean to drag you away from your snack, it's that I just received a letter from the Princess and..."

"Whoa there! No you didn't. I would know if she sent you a letter."

"Actually that's that thing I wanted to ask you. Do you know why the Princess would send me a Letter through the Royal Post? Because she did and it's really worrying me a lot."

"Why? Maybe she didn't want to disturb me for once. After all half the time she sends one of those it's while I'm napping or eating. You know how serious I take those two activities."

"Normally I wouldn't care, but this time I think it's bad." I turned to look at him better and get ready to tell him when suddenly there was a small flash of green and Spike belched up a letter.

"Huh? Well what do you know! Talk about her and she send me another letter. I wonder what it's about."

"Um, you could always read it Spike. But could you wait first. I was about to tell you something really important. Spike?"

"Huh. Sorry I was reading this letter. It says something about me having to stay in Canterlot for a while. Do you know why?"

"What do you mean stay in Canterlot? Let me see it!"

"Mum... It says for me not to..."

"I don't care just give it here Spike."

Before he could say anything I used my magic to snatch it from his claws.

Spike, Due to Circumstances beyond our own control I have decided that it is no longer viable, or safe, for you to stay in the care of Twilight Sparkle. She is to have to be at the castle tomorrow for a very important meeting. The result of the meeting will determine where you will live, but I'm already sure of what will happen, much to my regret.

Princess Celestia

P.S. Don't let Twilight see this letter. It will only alert worry her

I didn't know what to think. I was hoping that the Summons was only a begin affair. Perhaps only needing me there as a witness or even an expert or anything. Now this letter pretty much dashed any hope I had. Whatever was going on it had something to do directly with me. But at the same time it confirmed another of my earlier thoughts. The Princess didn't want to do it. Whatever It was. She felt it had to be done. So maybe she would listen to reason. But if she was going this route to talk to me, it was likely too late...

"Twilight? Equestria to Twilight. Hellooooo..."

I must have been silent for a bit after I read it.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry I was thinking."

"About the letter?"

"Yeah. It's worrying me. Like she said it would. I'll be honest, it sounds bad."

"Well that's not good at all, but I'm not worried. Just think of all the times you and your friends had to save the day..."

"Not like that. It's the Royal Summons, Spike! That's never good news. At the very least folks won't talk to me because of it. The worst thing though is she might banish me!"

"Stop! She won't do that. I'm sure of it. Think of all the other times you've overreacted to something, didn't they all turn out to be nothing?."

"Well yes, but..."

"The Smarty Pants incident ring a bell?"

"Yes..."

"See nothing to worry about, besides she loves you. Nothing to sweat about!"

"Really? I mean the letters and..."

"Doesn't matter. I say we'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"..."

"I think I'll go get ready for bed. It's kinda late."

"Alright. I'll be up in a bit. I got a snack to finish."

"And Spike, Thank you."

So I went upstairs. It really didn't take long for me to get ready for bed. All I really had to do was removing my shoes and get my bed ready. Magic made it really quick and easy, one of the many perks of being a unicorn. I laid there for a bit not really sleeping at all. Soon Spike came up to get ready to sleep. All he did was climb into this basket.

"Good night Spike."

"Huh you still up?"

"Yeah. Probably will be for a while. Still thinking."

"Oh okay. Well I'm gonna go ahead and sleep now. Good night."

Soon he was asleep and fast. I was a bit jealous of Spike in the regard. Oh well. I'm sure he was worry for me. Not about tomorrow. But rather about me freaking out again. Sure it happened once... or twice, but he doesn't have to hold it over my head the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early. I knew I had a lot to do before I left for Canterlot. I figured whatever it was the princess wanted me for wasn't good, so it might be best to pack a few things to take with me. I knew I might not be coming back. I left a note for Spike telling him to go to Rarity's or Pinkie Pie's and tell them what he knew about what was going on. I really hope the little guy would be okay without me. After all we've literally been together our entire lives. I even hatched him, something almost unheard of for a unicorn to do. And now I was sneaking out before he even woke up just to avoid saying goodbye. I felt bad about that and knew I should, but I just couldn't face it. It would hurt too much. It hurts enough as it is.

And my friends; I know they'll miss me as well. They'll probably come up with some half-baked idea to try and get me. And I'd love them for it, but this was beyond their control. Could they really face down the Princess herself and bring me home? I don't really think so. Sure we've faced some pretty long odds, and won, but that was with all of us together. And with the princess' blessing at that. So the odds of them getting to me were slim. It was for the best as well. I may as well check to see if I have everything.

_Lets see here. Do I have everything? Saddle bags, check. Some light reading, check. Some food...yes things could go that bad...check. Ugh! I really need to stop thing things like that! Sure things might go bad, but like Spike said things will probably be all right. Looks like I have everything_.

So I made one last sweep of the library to see is there was anything I might need. Then I was about to head out the door when I heard something upstairs. I looked up and saw Spike, standing in the doorway to my room, staring at me with this sad betrayed look.

"So you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye? I thought you'd want me to know you're going to go."

I was speechless for a second. I honestly didn't know what to say to that. He was right of course, but I didn't know how to explain myself.

"You wanna know the worse part Twilight? The girls don't even know you're leaving. Who knows how they'd take you just vanishing. For a smart pony you really don't thing these things through."

So we just stood there for a minute till I finally found my voice.

"Sorry Spike, but the way I see it it's better this way. I'm not good at long goodbyes and you know that. And yes I'm still afraid that I might not come back. It might just be me being paranoid again, but I don't think so this time."

"What about your friends though? They deserve to know what's going on Twilight."

"Yes I know that, but I can't face them either. I know they'll want to come along and try to plead my case. I'm afraid that they'll share whatever fate it is I've got coming. You can tell them if you want. I won't be here to stop you anyway."

"I see. Well good luck. I hope you know when you come back you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

I smiled at that. Spike, ever the optimist. I'd rather come back and face the scorn of my friends than be gone from their lives forever.

"Yes Spike, I hope you're right and I do come back. But until then just know I have and always will love you. Let the girls know I love them as well. Now I have an early train to catch. Bye."

"Bye"

I heard him go up the stairs, back to bed probably, and then I shut the door. I started my way towards the train station. It was a short walk, but I knew I had about 20 minutes before the first train showed up. So I took my time. I told Spike a small little lie so I could get out the door quicker, but really I wasn't in that big of a hurry.

So as I walked I looked around. Ponyville was a small town that really didn't have a lot to offer in terms of convenience, but what it did offer was a smiling friendly face every time you went out, even if you had a bad day.

And the scenery. It was beautiful! Sure Canterlot was a sight in itself, but nothing beat the natural beauty that small towns like this had. Some ponies came out here just to see it, especially in the fall before The Running of The Leaves though. That's when Ponyville was at its most beautiful.

Sooner than I'd liked I was at a small train depot. The word "station" really didn't describe it too well to be honest. It wasn't a ramshackle shack at the edge of the track nor was it a true station. It was a small well built building with a platform for boarding.

I walked into the building to buy a ticket for Canterlot. The mare at the ticket booth look less then enthused to be there so I didn't bother to talk to her much. I asked for the ticket and paid for it. Then I went out to the platform for the train to show up, it wasn't long before it did show up. When it did show, I boarded it with no fanfare. I simply walked on and handed the ticket master my ticket and took my seat. Soon the train took off. It was a two-hour ride to Canterlot so I had some time to try and wrap my head around as to why the princess would want me to go to the Castle. It wasn't that odd if she wanted me to come, but I haven't the slightest idea as to why she'd want me to go. She always gave me some idea as to what she wanted. Maybe there was some sort of new danger or maybe I did something wrong. If it was some kind of threat she would've wanted all my friends to come, but that left something I did. So that had to be it! Something I did. But what? I'll drive myself insane trying to figure it out. As far as I know I haven't done anything.

So I stopped trying to figure it out and sat back and tried to fall asleep. I'd gotten up early, so maybe I was tired still. A yawn confirmed this. It took some time but I did doze off. I just wished that when I woke up it'd all be nothing but a bad dream. Alas it wasn't meant to be nothing but trouble for me.


End file.
